


Don't Let Go

by Lynx22281



Series: 1 + 1 = 3 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: C-Section, Fireman!Benny, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant!Dean, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx22281/pseuds/Lynx22281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The call came in at 3:15 on a Friday afternoon: accident at the intersection of 10th and Minnesota, multiple vehicles involved</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> Be comforted by the fact that I don't do MCD. :)

The call came in at 3:15 on a Friday afternoon: accident at the intersection of 10th and Minnesota, multiple vehicles involved.

  


Benny sat in the back of Engine No. 2 going over procedures with Aaron, their latest recruit, as the truck barreled down one of Sioux Falls' main thoroughfares towards downtown, siren blaring its warning out into afternoon traffic. It was Aaron's first week on the job and Benny had taken on the duty of mentoring the new firefighter during his probation period.

  


The truck came to a stop between a couple of police cars on the south side of the intersection, blue and red lights flashing off the windows of the nearby businesses. They were the first emergency response crew on the scene. Benny and the rest of his team climbed out of their rig, each heading purposefully towards specific storage doors on the outside of the truck to grab their gear.

  


A small red SUV, a late-model faux wood paneled station wagon, a black pick-up truck, and a silver minivan were stopped at odd angles in the middle of the intersection. Bumpers, glass, plastic, and other debris littered the road. The worst hit vehicle was the pick-up truck; its passenger door was smashed in and its front was buried in the front of the station wagon. At first glance, Benny guessed the truck had been t-boned by the minivan and pushed into the on-coming station wagon, that had then been rear-ended by the SUV.

  


Lee Chambers, one of the police officers, jogged over to the truck to give them a head's up. "Hey, fellas. The guy in the truck is probably in the worst shape. My partner's with him now. There's a mom and two kids in the minivan. Kids are fine. Mom looks to have some minor injuries, bumps and scratches. We got four teenagers in the station wagon. They all say they're fine, but need to be checked out just in case. The couple in the SUV were able to get out of the vehicle on their own."

  


"Thanks, man." Benny nodded to the officer before turning to his partner. "C'mon, Aaron. Let's go check out the pick-up truck driver."

  


They each hefted a big canvas bag of equipment up on their shoulders before heading towards the wrecked truck. Other emergency services vehicles were beginning to join the ranks as a crowd of pedestrians started lining the sidewalks to gawk at the goings-on.

  


"Get on the radio and tell the guys to get the combi-tool ready. That door ain't gonna budge," Benny pointed out as they approached the truck. 

  


Jake Talley, Chamber's partner, rushed over, grabbing hold of Benny before they got to the back end of the pick-up. The seriousness on the officer's normally jovial face put both firefighters on instant alert. Before Jake could get out a warning though, Benny's eyes fell on the familiar logo displayed on the truck's tailgate: _Singer Auto Shop_.

  


His heart shot up into his throat. He shoved Jake out of the way, jogging the last few steps to the driver's side door.

  


The sight before him was his worst nightmare come true.

  


Dean was in the seat, covered in shards of blue edged safety glass. He had a gash running over his forehead from his hairline to his temple, bleeding down the left side of his face. The deployed airbag was deflated over his chest, but it didn't do much to hide that the steering wheel was jammed up tight against his protruding belly.

  


Benny stood by the door in shock for several devastatingly long seconds.

  


Glassy green eyes gazed up at him from the carnage in the truck's cab. "Hey, it's my knight in shining Kevlar," Dean wheezed in obvious pain.

  


Aaron jostled up next to Benny, breaking him out of his stupor as he handed the older firefighter a cervical collar and yelled back towards the rest of their crew that they needed tools to cut into the vehicle.

  


Shaking hands secured the collar around Dean's neck, but Benny's voice was surprisingly strong when he started asking questions to assess Dean's injuries. "Where's it hurt, _cher_?" 

  


"Everywhere," he croaked, wincing when Benny shined a penlight in his eyes.

  


"Tell me where it hurts the most." Benny stuck the light in his pocket. He ran his hands along Dean's scalp checking for any other places of bleeding before moving down to his shoulders and arms.

  


"Head and....and...," he paused, choking on a sob. "My middle. Oh God, Benny!"

  


"Hey, hey," Benny soothed as he pulled out a pair of scissors to cut through the sleeve of his husband's jacket. "You're ok. Take a deep breath for me, sugah. What about your feet?

  


"What about them?" Dean closed his eyes, frowning deeply as he concentrated on breathing. Benny could see him trying to measure his breath out like Cas had taught them in their childbirth classes.

  


"Can you feel them? Are they stuck?" Benny took the blood pressure cuff Aaron handed him and wrapped it around Dean's bicep.

  


Dean wiggled his hips in the seat, hissing in discomfort.

  


"Try not to move too much, ok?" Benny stuck the eartips of a stethoscope in his ears.

  


"Feet are stuck, but they don't hurt."

  


"Legs?" he asked as he pumped the bulb of the cuff.

  


"Fine, I think." Dean gasped suddenly against an intense pain, his right hand moving to press against the side of his belly.

  


"What is it?" Benny's eyes darted up from where he'd been watching the dial on the blood pressure cuff.

  


"Uh, contraction," he replied through gritted teeth. The thick, coppery scent of blood filled the cabin of the truck. 

  


"Fuck." Benny forewent trying to get a blood pressure reading to lean away from door and yell towards his teammates that they needed to hurry. 

  


The truck soon became the hub of activity has half a dozen firefighters got to work dismantling the vehicle. They managed to get the passenger side door cut open so Benny could slide into the cab with Dean while everybody else got down to business. The pneumatic tools were loud, ringing inside the metal cage that the truck had become. Benny shrugged out of his heavy canvas coat, throwing it over Dean's head and chest to protect him from shards of metal and glass and to help keep him warm against the late February chill.

  


"Benny," Dean said frantically under the protection of Benny's coat where the two of them huddled with their heads close. The thick fabric blocked out some of the commotion from outside. "I don't want to lose her. I'm scared...I don't... Oh, shit, that hurts." 

  


Dean tried to curl in on himself, but he was still pinned in place by the seatbelt and the steering wheel. "It isn't stopping!"

  


"Breathe through it," Benny crooned calmly despite the fact that his heart was racing and he was just as scared as Dean. He rubbed his husband's belly, nonstop, not sure who he was trying harder to reassure - Dean or himself. "You're both gonna be alright. The boy's'll have us outta here in no time."

  


Tense minutes filled with pain and noise passed slowly. Their synchronized breathing made the air under the weight of Benny's coat unpleasantly warm and humid. Dean whimpered through the never ending contraction that gripped his belly tight while Benny murmured softly into his ear. Fighting against the constant pain and unconsciousness were starting to take a toll on him.

  


"She's gonna be so pretty, Dean. Our Flora. Prettiest little girl we ever laid eyes on. And, smart too. I bet she goes to Stanford just like Sam. She wants a pony? We'll move to a farm and she can have a whole stable o' ponies. Good thing we been puttin' away every month, huh?" There were tears streaming down his face. "Hang on, _cher_."

  


Just when Benny thought they'd be stuck in the awful limbo of the ruined truck cab forever, the sound of the tools stopped. Hands reached in, uncovering them, cutting the seatbelt away, and lifting Dean out onto a stretcher. Benny scrambled out after him, running along behind the paramedics as they rushed to the ambulance.

  


When one of the EMTs grabbed hold of his arm to prevent him from climbing into the back of the rig, only Aaron's cry of "That's his husband!" saved the poor guy from getting a fist to his nose. He backed away quickly, leaving Benny free to go in after Dean. 

  


Benny maneuvered over to the jump seat behind the driver's seat having enough forethought to at least stay out of the two EMTs' way as they hurried to stabilize Dean on the ride to the hospital. He leaned over Dean's face, giving his pained, laboring husband something to focus on as his eyelids grew heavy.

  


"Don't let go, Dean, ok? Don't you dare let go," he repeated over and over again, stroking his fingertips through short locks sticky with blood.


	2. Chapter 2

He'd been heading across town to Moseley's Upholstery to check on the progress of the leather seats for the '72 Dodge Charger restoration he was overseeing, having a one-sided conversation with his belly about Miss Missouri's homemade snicker-doodles, when the world exploded in a barrage of shrieking tires, groaning metal, and shattering glass.

  


Just as fast as the crash happened, it was over and silence reigned.

  


Blinking through the fog of a concussion, Dean saw vague, people-shaped blobs moving on the other side of his busted windshield. A dull throb pounded through his skull and a sharper pain split across his forehead. Groggily, he lifted up his hand, touching above his eye brow. His fingertips were red when he pulled them away.

  


Something was digging uncomfortably into his belly button. He squirmed trying to back away from it, only to realize that he was trapped between the steering wheel and seat. The steering column was now a good six inches closer than it should have been.

  


Somebody appeared at the broken window to his left.

  


"Shit, Dean," came a familiar voice. 

  


Squinting, Dean's vision cleared enough for him to make out a dark uniform and shiny badge. "Hey, Jake."

  


Jake Talley had been one of the kids in Sam's tight-knit group of friends growing up. The two of them along with Brady Moore, Max Miller, and Andy Gallagher had been on every sports team and in every academic club together all throughout middle school and high school. Dean had no idea why he was reliving his brother's teenaged glory days, but it was better than thinking about how much pain he was in at present.

  


"Hang on, man," Jake encouraged. "We got busses on the way. Your husband's on the squad, right? He on duty today?"

  


Dean nodded, wincing when the motion made the throb in his head worse.

  


"Ok. I'll keep an eye out for him if he'd been dispatched out to us. Anybody you want me to call? I got Sam's number in my phone," the officer offered.

  


"That'd be good," he agreed, licking his lower lip and tasting blood. The airbag must have bloodied his nose or his lip when it deployed. 

  


Jake suddenly left the side of the truck. Dean had a moment of unexpected panic at being left alone without any distraction against the situation before his savior showed up, blue eyes wide with shock.

  


"Hey, it's my knight in shining Kevlar," Dean wheezed in obvious pain.

  


It took an agonizing hour to free Dean from the cabin of his wrecked work truck. He fought hard to stay awake, above the pain and fear, succeeding only because Benny was there beside him the whole time. 

  


Everything was fuzzy, slipping further and further away from him as time crept by.

  


He felt the prick of a needle in the back of his hand. The EMTs traded information back and forth, speaking in foreign medical code - lots of numbers and letters and abbreviations. He'd seen every episode of _Dr. Sexy, M.D._ at least three times, so what they were saying should be somewhat familiar, but his brain just wouldn't translate it into anything understandable.

  


Something cold pressed firmly into the side of his belly and the scratchy _wub-wub-wub_ of a fetal heartbeat came out of a tinny speaker. It was the best sound he'd ever heard in his entire life.

  


She was still alive. Their little girl was still alive.

  


He felt a drop of water fall on his forehead. Opening his eyes, he looked up into Benny's face, hovering close. They were in an ambulance and his husband was crying. 

  


"Don't let go, Dean, ok? Don't you dare let go," he repeated over and over again, stroking his fingertips through short locks sticky with blood.

  


Dean's teeth chattered against the rolling waves of pain rippling through his middle, but he managed to lift up his hand, the one without the IV in the back of it, and swiped his fingertips through the tears falling down Benny's cheeks and into his beard.

  


The ambulance lurched as the driver took a right-hand turn. The two EMTs in the back braced themselves to keep from falling over.

  


"Ok, guys, we're here," the driver called from the front. 

  


The back doors swung open as an ED team met the truck in the ambulance bay. The EMTs spouted out vital signs in rapid fire as they rushed the gurney into the hospital and back to a trauma room.

  


A nurse stopped Benny from going beyond the double doors. "I'm sorry, sir. I can't let you go back there unless you're family."

  


"He's my husband," he pleaded. 

  


The nurse's face softened and she escorted him beyond the front waiting area. "Ok, but before I take you back we'll need to get some general info on him from you."

  


Benny nodded and answered her long list of questions about Dean's medical history, particularly his pregnancy. He was allergic to penicillin. He'd had surgery for ruptured appendix a year and a half ago. He was 38 weeks along. His midwife was Ellen Harvelle who partnered with Dr. Lisa Braeden's Ob/Gyn/Andro practice. He'd had a textbook pregnancy with no concerns or issues. At his appointment earlier in the week, the baby had turned down and his cervix was showing signs of softening in preparation for labor.

  


By the time he finished answering all the nurse's questions, one of the doctors came out to talk to him.

  


"I'm Dr. Edlund. I've been working with the team to stabilize your husband."

  


"How is he?" he asked, taking the doctor's offered hand.

  


"Our main concern right now is that the crash caused the placenta to detach from his uterus. We need to perform a C-section to deliver the baby and stop the bleeding. Do we have your permission to perform the procedure?"

  


"Yeah. Yeah, that's fine. Will they be ok?" 

  


"Your baby's far enough along that she shouldn't have any issues, but we'll hand her off to the NICU team as soon as she's delivered. If we can quickly get the bleeding under control, then your husband should be ok too. Common complications include blood clotting issues that could result in an emergency hysterectomy, but as long as there hasn't been any further trauma to the uterus, then we shouldn't have worry about that." The doctor laid a hand gently on Benny's shoulder as he motioned towards the trauma room with his free hand.

  


He nodded. "Ok. Can I be with him for the delivery?"

  


"Unfortunately, no. Since we don't have time to wait for a spinal block to take effect, he'll have to be put completely under general anesthesia. But, we have a private room you can wait in. If the NICU team clears the baby, then they'll bring her directly to you."

  


There was a commotion as the ED team wheeled Dean out of the trauma room and towards the elevator. The doctor gently ushered Benny towards the stretcher.

  


"Hey, sugah," Benny said softly as he leaned over the rail of the gurney to kiss Dean's forehead and took his hand. "These folks are gonna take real good care of you and Flora, ok?"

  


Dean nodded, squeezing Benny's hand weakly, before he was taken away.


	3. Chapter 3

A hospital volunteer wearing a salmon-colored jacket led Benny upstairs to the surgical floor and into a small, private waiting room just a few yards away from the double doors leading back to the operating suites. Benny didn't want to be alone, but at the same time, he didn't think he could stand to be around strangers out in the general waiting room.

  


"Can I get you something, son? Coffee or a bottle of water?" the slender, white haired lady asked.

  


"Coffee'd be nice, ma'am." He sat down on one of the hard upholstered couches, suddenly at a loss for what to do now that the volunteer had disappeared back down the hallway. He should call people, he supposed, but he only had the energy to prop his elbows on his knees and hold his head in his hands. That first image of Dean, bloody and trapped in the truck, was burned into his brain and he couldn't let go of it. He scrubbed his hands roughly over his face.

  


They'd made it to the hospital. Dean and Flora were going to be ok. The doctor had said everything would be alright.

  


The older lady returned with a steaming Styrofoam cup in hand. "I snuck into the nurses' break room to get you some decent coffee instead of the sludge that comes out of the machine in the waiting room."

  


She handed him the cup and then proceeded to empty the deep pockets of her jacket, producing creamers, sugars, three packets of saltines, a plastic cup of applesauce, a plastic cup of green jello, and two chocolate chip cookies folded up in a napkin. At his raised brow, she patted his shoulder gently. "My James was a fireman. I'm well aware of what it's like to crash after an adrenaline rush. The snacks will help, dear."

  


As he doctored his coffee, she sat down in the chair next to the couch and pulled a ball of yarn with a crochet hook stuck in it from her pocket. "Do you have family coming?"

  


"I haven't called them yet," he said as he blew on the hot drink and took a tentative sip.

  


"Well, take a moment for yourself before you call," she encouraged, her fingers moving confidently over the yarn and hook.

  


They sat in companionable quiet while Benny drank his coffee and munched on one of the cookies. Halfway through the second cookie, Sam barged into the little room with Cas and Bobby hot on his heels.

  


"Benny!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his brother-in-law the instant the firefighter stood up from the couch. "Jake called and said there was an accident and that Dean'd been brought to the hospital. What's going on?"

  


Benny got hugs from Bobby and Cas before he could catch his breath to give them an explanation. "Multi-vehicle accident at 10th and Minnesota."

  


Cas gasped, covering his mouth with his hand. "I drove by that on my way over. That was a _bad_ wreck."

  


"Yeah, it was," Benny said with a solemn nod. "Dean got hurt pretty bad. He's in surgery right now. They're takin'..." He paused to inhale shakily. "They're takin' Flora. Placental abruption. He was bleeding bad."

  


"It's not too early, is it?" Sam asked as the four of them sat down, Sam and Cas sandwiching Benny between them.

  


"Nah, when Ellen saw him on Tuesday, she said he could go any day now and it'd be fine."

  


"Well, that's somethin', I reckon," Bobby said, pulling his hat off to run his fingers through his hair.

  


The volunteer caught Benny's attention, smiling gently to him. "Since your family's here now, I'll head back down to my station. If you need anything at all, just push the button on the wall and the operator will put you through to somebody."

  


"Thank you, ma'am."

  


The others thanked her as well before she gave them all a little wave and left the room.

  


Bobby's phone rang. He looked down at the ID. "Oh, hell. It's Missouri. She's gonna be beside herself worryin' over Dean being late for their appointment. Damn woman probably already has a sense that something went wrong."

  


He stood up to take the call in the hallway.

  


Barely twenty minutes later, a nurse in blue surgical scrubs and a red paisley patterned scrub hat came into the room holding a tiny bundle swaddled in a blue and pink striped receiving blanket.

  


"Mr. Lafitte?" she asked with a big smile.

  


Benny looked up, tears immediately springing to his eyes. "Yeah, that's me."

  


"I have somebody here who's ready to meet you." She crossed the short distance from the doorway to the couch and gently laid the baby in his arms.

  


Benny sobbed as Flora's tiny weight was settled into the crook of his elbow. Dark eyes squinted blearily up at him from beneath the pink knit hat pulled down over her scalp. "Hey, baby girl. Is she....is she ok?"

  


"She's perfect," the nurse said kindly. "Came out pink and screaming at 4:53pm. She scored a nine on her five-minute APGAR. The NICU team has cleared her to be under the care of the newborn nursery, but you can hold her as long as you want. We'll have somebody making rounds to check on you every 15 minutes or so until your husband gets to the recovery area. As soon as he wakes up, we'll come get you."

  


"How's Dean?" Benny asked as the nurse fastened a hospital bracelet around his wrist that had both Dean's and Flora's information on it.

  


"Surgery is going well. There were no immediate complications with the C-section. Dr. Braeden's pretty sure delivery has taken care of the bleeding, but we'll continue to monitor your husband closely. We managed to snag one of the plastic surgeons to come in and stitch up the gash on his forehead while he's still under anesthesia. Everything else looks as good as can be expected. He's going to be very sore when he wakes up, probably worse than a normal C-section patient. He doesn't have any broken bones or major contusions, but his body is going to hurt from the force of the crash he was in. He'll have a morphine pump when he gets to the recovery area to help with the pain."

  


Benny zoned out about halfway through the nurse's update, completely gone on staring at his baby girl. He'd been right; she was the prettiest baby he'd ever seen. She blinked up at him, smacking her sweet little lips, and he'd never seen anything more amazing. Everything about this tiny person was wonderful. He was in complete awe of her.

  


He could hear Cas talking to the nurse, asking further questions that he himself should probably be asking, but his mind was far too focused on Flora at the moment. He hoped he'd have the sense to thank his friend later. Sam was clicking away to his right, taking picture after picture with his phone. Bobby came back into the room, catching the tail-end of the nurse's talk before she left. He'd called around to the rest of their friends and co-workers to let them know what was going on.

  


Benny felt like half the battle had already been won. Flora was alive and well. Having her warm and safe, tucked into his arms where she belonged, was the only thing that made waiting for Dean bearable.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up was not fun.

  


He vaguely recalled how uncomfortable it had been waking up after his appendectomy. The cotton-mouth caused by the breathing tube, the soreness in his abdomen from the three-inch long incision, the ache in his dick from the catheter, the general woozy feeling lingering from the anesthesia.

  


This was so much worse.

  


He felt like his insides had been pulled outside, played with by a room full of rambunctious toddlers, and then inelegantly stuffed back into his belly by a ham-fisted butcher. On top of that, there was a bone-deep ache all over his body that had nothing to do with surgery.

  


Groaning, his thumb pressed the remote on the morphine pump that a kind nurse had stuck in his hand while was still in the recovery area. She'd made sure to tell him repeatedly that he could push the button whenever he hurt and he'd get immediate relief, and that they wanted him to push the button as often as he needed to. Over the few hours, as he drifted in and out of wakefulness, pushing the button had become an automatic reflex to the slightest twinge of pain.

  


After the warmth rushed through his veins, Dean realized he wasn't immediately heading back to sleep this time around. He blinked, eyes feeling heavy and swollen.

  


The scenery had changed. He was no longer in the recovery ward with its bright overhead lights and pervasive machine sounds. The room was quiet and dim, lit by a single lamp shining diffused golden light onto a pale blue wall and the soft glow of the muted TV hanging in one corner.

  


"Hey, handsome," Benny purred from his left. "You actually awake this time or are gonna start jabberin' about goldfish again?"

  


Dean turned his head, drinking in the sight of Benny kicked back in a recliner. His husband was shirtless with a tiny lump under a white blanket laying in the middle of his broad, bare chest. Furrowing a brow, he fumbled around the covers, trying to find his belly, but it wasn't there. Well, it was, sorta, but it didn't feel right.

  


Before he could panic over the loss of his bump, Benny was looming over the side of the bed, tugging down the neck of Dean's hospital gown, and settling something warm and kinda squishy on his chest. The little lump squirmed and whined for several seconds before sighing heavily and going still.

  


"Flora, honey, meet your daddy," Benny rumbled softly as he lowered one of the bedrails so he could sit on the edge of the bed with one hand on the baby's back to keep her from rolling off Dean's chest. "Daddy meet Flora Marguerite."

  


Both of Dean's hands automatically came to rest on the baby's back as he craned his neck trying to get a good look at her. She tilted her head back and looked up at him.

  


It was love at first sight. 

  


"Oh, Benny," he breathed. There just weren't words enough to express the wonder at seeing his child for the very first time.

  


"Yeah, me too," his husband said with a chuckle as he reached for a big plastic jug on the bedside table and offered the straw to Dean.

  


He wrapped chapped lips around the straw taking a long pull of ice cold water. The water soothed the burn in his throat. He took several big gulps before turning his head away.

  


"She's ok, right?" he rasped, turning his gaze back to the baby.

  


"Perfect. Counted all her fingers and toes a couple of times just to make sure." Benny smiled down at the pair of them. "Born at 4:53pm. Seven pounds, two ounces. Twenty inches long."

  


"Good," Dean whispered, pressing his lips against the top of Flora's head. She had a head full of wayward white-blonde locks that tickled his nose. "Sorry I missed it."

  


Benny bent down to kiss his forehead. "Maybe we can both be there next time."

  


"There gonna be a next time?" he asked cautiously. He could remember hearing the word _hysterectomy_ batted around in the ER before he was wheeled out for surgery.

  


"Lord willin'," he replied with a soft smile.

  


Dean struggled briefly to get the baby situated lower on his chest so that he could get a better look at her and succeeded with Benny's help. His husband kept a hand on Flora so Dean didn't have to worry about fully supporting her weight. He sighed deeply.

  


"Jesus, Ben, we made a pretty baby," he declared.

  


Benny laughed, gently cupping his big hand over the back of Flora's head. "Yeah, we did."

  


With tiny grunts, Flora started rubbing her cheek against Dean's chest. Benny seemed to have been expecting whatever the baby was doing and quickly helped guide her to Dean's nipple. Dean held his breath as he watched her root around for a few seconds before zeroing in on target and planting her pink lips around him. It took her another minute or so before she figured out she had to suck to get anything out.

  


"Is that ok?" Dean whispered, scared to distract her from what she so obviously wanted. 

  


"Yeah. The nurses said she might get a little sleepy from whatever pain meds come through, but it won't be enough to hurt her. They said not to let that stop you from gettin' the pain relief you need. Tonight they don't want you to worry too much about keepin' up with her demand to be nursed. We've got formula on standby."

  


Dean frowned at that. He didn't like the idea of having to give Flora formula so soon, but already his body was trying to tell him it was time for another dose of morphine and sleep.

  


Benny gave them another few minutes together before he lifted the baby up to his own chest and offered the water jug to Dean again. "You just rest, _cher_. Me and Flora ain't leaving the room tonight."

  


Dean drank until the jug was half empty. He sighed deeply, wincing when the motion pulled at his incision. Benny fished around the covers for the lost morphine pump remote and placed it back in Dean's grasp. 

  


"Go to sleep, sugah," Benny murmured as he stroked thick fingers through Dean's hair.

  


Dean watched his husband holding their baby for as long as possible until sleep settled over him.


End file.
